Kairos
by kjbug40
Summary: Kairos is a wizard attending Hogwarts.  The story starts while she is in school at the time of the Marauders and continues up through Harry's story.  She's not a normal wizard however, she has wings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Race

(I own my character...not Harry Potter)

It was a nice and warm April day on the grounds of Hogwarts. I spent my free time outside sitting on some of the rocks on the hillside reflecting on the day, and all the work I had left to do. It was getting close to graduation from Hogwarts. I was getting so excited but so very nervous about leaving Hogwarts. I'm a seventh year, obviously, at Hogwarts, and I'm a proud Gryffindor. My name is Kairos Nicole Grey. Sounds like a crazy name but I love it.

"Kai…quit day dreaming and come back down to earth! We were talking to you and you weren't even paying us no mind." The guy with long shaggy hair, Sirius Black, sitting beside to me said.

"Sorry guys. It's just such a pretty day! I want to go and fly a bit, but I don't have time."

"Well, not everybody has a 13 foot wingspan and can fly at the drop of a hat. But don't mind us! We'll just sit right here minding our own business," said Sirius's friend Remus Lupin, a tall, slender, seemingly meek guy. They were both in their sixth year as was James Potter who was currently talking to Lily Evans out on the grounds, failing once again at asking her out on a date before she hexed him for the nth time. Oh did I mention I have wings? Not a normal thing I know, but it's normal to me. I was born with them. They spread 13 foot from tip to tip across my back, and are a glorious brown with black and white flecks, very much like a hawk's wing.

"Flying may be the only thing you are not capable of, but you seem to think you're capable of just about everything else," I said jokingly. Sirius is a notorious flirt.

"And the ladies flock to me, get it? Flocked? We were talking about flying…?" You could have heard crickets chirp between me and Remus. "Oh come on Moony, not even a single laugh? I'm goin' to find James and find a prank to pull on you two."

"We are shaking in our robes, Pads." Remus joked as Sirius stalked off down the grounds in search of Sirius, or some other people to terrorize. These guys were some of my closest friends. I don't really know how we came to be so close over the last couple years, since I was a year ahead, but we had become close friends fast. They obviously knew about my ability to fly, as did the rest of the school. I didn't exactly want to hide it from everyone, so the first day of classes, my first year, I cut slits in the back of my school robes so that my wings wouldn't be restricted. It also allowed me to take off at a moment's notice if I needed to. I had not told them about my other ability. I was a natural animagi. It didn't take me long to master the ability to change into an animal. I actually learned it before I even had my wand. Kids have the ability to demonstrate magic accidentally, and one day I got a little upset, stormed into the yard at my parent's house, and then I was on all fours. I looked back and seen a pattern of white and black stripes and a long tail. I had turned into a white tiger. So not only was I the freak with wings anymore, but I could also transform into a huge white tiger, and yes the wings disappear when I am in tiger form. I knew that the "Marauders" as James' little group was referred to were animagi. I also knew that Lupin was a werewolf. I just never for some reason told them that I also was an animagus. I've always been wary about letting that secret out to people. My wings I can't hide, but this I can, and I've always felt that my animagus is not for show.

"Kai, I'm heading on up to class. We'll see you back in the common room." Remus said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a little while! Hopefully Professor Shaw doesn't hold us too long in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm sure he will, I reckon you're dealing with hippogriff's again today."

"M'kay, thanks Moony!"

I got up from my rocky seat and walked down to the grounds on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This was where our Care of Magical creatures class was held. As if I wasn't freakish enough, being half bird and inner tiger, I also get along great with animals. I have an affinity for their trust. Today's class was sure to be a breeze. Professor Shaw lectured about the finer details of the Hippogriff. Not just the basic, 'Don't insult 'em, pay 'em some respect" stuff. He talked about the mindset of Hippogriffs, why they're so proud, why they're loyal, how they operate in the wild. It was a very interesting lesson, that's what I loved about this class. Professor Shaw started closing his lecture, ending the class about 10 minutes early.

"Before we go, since we have a few extra minutes, let's have a bit of fun. Does anyone fancy a ride on Nox?" My hand automatically shot up like a nerd's would. "Kai, you can already fly. Let's let someone else – oh, I just got an idea. Come up here Kai. Okay, Ian, you too. We're going to have a bit of a race. Both Kai and Nox's wingspans are roughly 12 feet…"

"ahem, 13 feet Professor Shaw," I said smiling.

"…okay then 13 feet. Let's see who is faster. Ian, you will ride Nox to the edge of the school grounds, the far side of the lake, and then turn sharp right and right back here to the finish line. Same thing for you Kairos except when you reach the border of the lake, you will turn left, to keep from running into each other. Ian, if you will."

Ian bowed to Nox, the beautiful dark gray hippogriff, and as she bowed back to him, he petted her head, right above her beak. Professor Shaw helped him to mount onto Nox. Ian leaned forward and whispered to Nox, "Let's kick Bird Girl's butt." I couldn't help but laugh. Names like these don't bother me, especially coming from Ian and my friends at the school. Anybody else had better watch it, though. I shed my school robes and my shoes and extended my wings giving them a good downward thrust to shake them out. I was so excited. I had never raced a hippogriff before. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay, line up right here beside me Kai, next to Nox and Ian. There you go. Now when I say 'Go', you may take off and begin the race. Ian, just a slight kick and lean forward will get Nox going, and then just dip to the right when you turn. Okay, get ready, and…on your mark….," I crouched down with my wings at the ready, "…get set…," I dug my toes into the ground, "…GO!" I was off like a whirlwind barely kicking off of the ground before I was lifted up into the sky by my strong wings. I chanced a glance and seen that Nox had to have a running start and was one length behind me. I kicked my wings into high gear, pushing the boundaries of my speed. It wasn't all that long before we reached the lake, soaring over it. I could see Ian's reflection from on top of the hippogriff staring back at me through the lake. I looked back up to see the edge of the lake getting closer. I then turned sharply to the left, banking as hard as I could, and started pounding my wings at the air again. Nox made the turn as quick as I did and we were side by side. I looked over at Nox and her deep amber eyes looked back at me, loving the competition. I winked at her and then kicked it up another notch and inched in front of her. I could hear Ian giving it everything he had, but I pushed and crossed the finish line a whole torso ahead of Nox and Ian. Ian and I started laughing as we slowed our flight and circled back around together and landed on either side of Professor Shaw.

"I must say, that has to be one of the best things I have ever witnessed. A human racing a hippogriff and winning! What a day, what a day. Okay! Class! Everyone is dismissed, and thanks to this stellar performance today, no scrolls to be turned in Monday, have a great weekend!"

"Nice race Bird Girl, really awesome job. I think that's the fastest I've seen you fly." Ian said as he handed me my school cloak and walked with me back up toward the castle. "Wait till everyone hears you beat Nox. Supposedly she's the fastest hippogriff we have here at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Ian. You looked pretty stellar up there, too. I don't think I've seen anyone ride a hippogriff the way you did." I joked with him. "That's what you get for calling me bird girl, Nox was just protecting her fellow winged's pride."

"Yeah, because hippogriff's aren't prideful. She's probably skulking in the forest right now."

"Oh, she'll get over it. I'll let her beat me next time. If it makes it any better for her, that is the fastest I have ever flown, didn't know I could push my wings that hard."

Ian and I talked all the way up the castle, wandering what was going through Nox's head right now. At the great hall, Ian left to go to Ravenclaw and I climbed the moving staircases heading toward Gryffindor tower.

"A hippogriff, Kai? You raced a hippogriff and won? We have _the_ coolest friend Sirius!" James exclaimed. "Come on, tell us all about it! We only heard the minor details on how it's the fastest you've ever flown. Your powers must be growing!"

"Well, yeah, it is the fastest I've ever flown," I stood proudly and recounted the events. Flexing my wings and smacking Sirius in the head with one of them. "It took a lot to beat Nox. I've never pushed my wings that hard before. I'm probably gonna have to go drink a good butterbeer and eat some treacle to get some energy back into me."

"I sure wish I could have seen it. Anything would have beaten that crazy divination class." Remus said.

"Oh, surely you want to know all about the stars, and _especially _the moon, Moony!" Sirius barked a good laugh out at his joke.

"Luckily for me, I have an internal clock on the phases of the moon. It lets me know all I need to know."

Mandy, my closest girlfriend came over then and sat with us while we talked by the fire. "So are you going to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow, Kai? Me and Sara are going to go to the Three Broomstick's for some downtime tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah I'm up for it Mandy." I turned to look at the guys, "Are you guys going down tomorrow? Do you want to go to the Broomstick with us? I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind Pads tagging along," I winked at Padfoot. Little did he know Sarah, one of only about 30 at Hogwarts, was crazy over him and those long black locks of his. He had girls swooning left and right, and of course Moony, Prongs, and I always got a good tease out of it.

"Yeah we're going, but not until later in the day, so you can go on with the girls. We can catch up later." James said.

It was getting late and so I headed for my dormitory room. I was very tired from racing a hippogriff today, so I headed out early leaving the Marauders and few other people hanging about in the common room. Remus would be planning with the boys at the full moon the next day. Being a student at Hogwarts and also being a werewolf was quite dangerous. Remus was always extra careful as to avoid being around any other people while phasing or in phase. He would either go out to the Shrieking Shack or out into the Forbidden Forest to spend his time as a wolf. The only way to assure he didn't go preying on the townsfolk or students was if James and Sirius stayed in their animagi forms and kept Lupin busy, either chasing them or fighting them, etc. It's always a rough night for all three of them. They're all extremely tired the next day. But luckily Dumbledore and most of their professors know about Remus's condition and oblige him. I know all about their full moon escapades because I often watch them, just to make sure that no one gets hurt and that Lupin doesn't get too out of hand. So far I haven't had to step in yet, which is another reason why they don't know about my animagi. I have been able to keep it underwraps by keeping to the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, inevitably that would all change.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up that Saturday morning after sleeping in. Saturday's were always my favorite because sleep is a precious commodity, and one I think you can never get enough of. I lay in bed on my stomach for a while thinking about the upcoming day and what I was going to be doing. Not too eventful thank goodness. A little hang-time with my girls and then a little night rendezvous with the boys, nothing too strenuous. I could certainly lay here for an extra while and rest. I lay there thinking about school, the work I had yet to get done, but most importantly my friends. I had such a great life here at Hogwarts. My eleventh birthday was one of the greatest days of my life…the day I had gotten my letter of invitation to Hogwarts. That had changed everything, for the better. I was already a freak in my own mind, what with the wings that no one else had and these 'powers' that would come and go at random times. When my letter came I finally found out who I really was. I also learned that day the secrets of my family. Well, my mom to be exact. My mom died when I was very young. I only vaguely remembered her in my memories, and it hurt that I never got the chance to know her. I can remember there being a certain spark about her and I came to realize that spark was magic. My father was a muggle, whom she had fallen for, quite literally one day after getting off of the Hogwarts Express in London. She tripped over her trolley while carrying it to the car and he helped her carry her owl cage and trunk, and from that moment on they were in each other's lives, since her age of 15. They were deeply in love and then had me, and of course were probably petrified by the fact that when they turned me over, I had these small brown wings. Where they came from in our genetic tree we are yet to figure out, our best guess is that it was the way that magic intended me to be, for some purpose. Since I grew up, pretty much without a mother, I was very much a daddy's girl, and turned out a tomboy. Sure, I loved to dress up every now and then and of course the boys, but what I really loved was the action. I loved to fight. When I got my letter to Hogwarts my dad was so excited for me, that I would be like my mother. We went and bought all of the necessary items I needed, he bought me a large brown owl (with wings the color of mine), and of course my wand. My wand was 11 inches, willow, with phoenix feather. I also got that day "A Look at Wizard Lifestyle." Can you say dork? But hey, I wanted to be knowledgeable about what it was like being a wizard after completing schooling. I looked and on the first page, under the letter 'A', was the title Auror. I read the description and knew from there that this was the path for me. A tough path it may be, to fight the forces of evil, but an Auror was what was set into my heart. I always was a good fighter, so it fit my lifestyle. From that day forward I took the required classes, got the required O.W.L.S and was now on my way. It was my last year here at Hogwarts, which was unbelievable. I cherished so many memories here and hated to leave. But I already had my spot marked with next year's Auror training class. I had made so many friends here. Some were going on to be teachers, some housewives, and husbands, etc. And some, like my dear Marauders, who were some of my closest friends, would still be at school one more year. Thinking about the marauders brought me back to Remus. Tonight was going to be a tough night for him. Every full moon is tough for Moony. I always feel sorry for him because he can't help what he changes into. He is so kind and caring; no one could believe he was a werewolf if they didn't know it. I had begun to notice that I had started developing feelings for Remus. I no longer felt in my heart that he was just a friend anymore. Our alone time in-between classes sitting on the lawn of the castle were always valued to me, but even more so now. Now, I took pleasure in the slight twitch of a smile on his face, the look in his eyes when he laughs at a joke, the way he sighs when James and Sirius put him up to a trick, all these things were beginning to move to the forefront of my mind and I hadn't really noted them before now. I was falling for Remus.

I shook myself out of my reverie, _wow, I have laid here for an hour thinking about the past and…Remus?. _I couldn't believe that I was falling for Remus. I always thought he was cute and the bravest, smartest guy, but I hadn't ever pictured myself being with him, until now. And now that I had thought about it, it seemed it was all I could think about. I shook myself once again, and pushed myself off the bed and stood up. I stretched my arms and legs and shook my wings out. I couldn't stretch them completely out, but even a little movement felt good. I got dressed and headed out into the corridor. I seen one of the clocks over the fireplace and it said that it was 1:30 pm. I had slept along time this morning! Feeling hungry, I rushed down to the Great Hall for Brunch, a mixture of lunch foods and breakfast foods (for the people that just woke up, Me!). I scarfed down a lot of food and walked out onto the grounds of school. It was a crisp cool day but not cool enough to be uncomfortable. I walked over to one of my favorite trees that has a rock at the base of it, it makes the perfect seat, with a view of the lake and the forest.

We passed the afternoon chatting about various aspects of our lives: guys, work, futures, dark wizards. I was hanging out with my girl friends from Gryffindor today and getting some much needed girl time. Lately I hadn't taken the time to calm down and have fun with all the pressures of this semester of work. I had also been hanging out withthe Marauders mostly. I seemed to fit in better with them than with the girls I liked. Not to mention the ever looming and increasing threat of Voldemort. Rumor was he was growing stronger and more dangerous every day and recruiting more people to his side, the ones he didn't kill at least. I despised everything he was, as did the Marauders and most everyone else at school. There were a few outspoken kids that acted like it was cool to be on the dark side, but everyone knew as soon as old Voldy walked into the room they would cower in the corner more than the rest of us. I would one day be fighting against him and I hoped with all hopes it was my wand that would take him down. I didn't want fame and glory, no, I just wanted to rid the world of this menacing devil who takes lives with just the flick of a finger; not giving a thought or caring about the damage he was inflicting. In fact, I think he enjoyed it.  
I was drawn back to the present when the waitress came by to see if we wanted another round of butterbeer or pumpkin juice. I declined, being full from the previous hour or so worth of drinks and food. We had come down to Hogsmeade a little after 3 and after getting laughs at the joke shop we went to the 3 broomsticks to relax and hang out. I seen Remus come in then and went to a booth in the corner to sit by himself. I broke into the girls chatter around me.  
"I'm gonna go and have a chat with Remus. I'll catch you guys later in the dorms." I said. I rolled my eyes when I seen the exchange between Laren and Macy. Apparently they think there is something going on between Remus and I. Even though I hoped and wished their observations were true, I didn't think it was remotely possible that Remus would ever feel the same way that I do about him. Not to mention it had only been this morning that I had realized my own feelings for him.  
I walked to the otherside of the 3 Broomsticks where Remus was sitting by himself in a booth. He was facing the wall as if to hide himself from the rest of the room.  
"Mind if I sit down?" I asked. I didn't know if he was in a talking mood.  
"you know I would never object to you sitting with me. I'm glad you came over. I thought you were having girl time?". He smirked as he mentioned the girls and motioned to me to sit across from him.  
"you know I can only handle so much girl talk. The topics at the forefront of their brains are not as important to me as other matters."  
"like conquering a certain dark wizard threatening all of humanity? And those of us less human. Not to mention getting into the Aurors."  
"yeah, see what I mean? No time for their nonsense about clothes and the newest beauty spell. I'm all about the fastest brooms, and fighting! And don't think I didn't catch that jab to yourself about not being human Remus Lupin. You are as much or more human as the rest of us. So you turn into a wolf? James turns into a stag and Sirius a black dog not to mention Peter's a ray, in every sense of the word. They have to have spells however, you don't. Not to mention you are THE kindest, most intelligent, and beautiful person I've ever met." Wait, what did I say? beautiful? Oh dear! My inner thoughts were screaming at me. Of course I thought he was beautiful but I didn't have to say that! But the way his scar hooks on his upper lip and the one down his eye, all added character to the face I had grown to love.  
"Thanks Kai, you're one of the closest friends I have. It means alot that you look past my wolfiness."  
"hey, you look past me being a freakish half bird, not to mention the other strange parts about me; it's not that hard for me to get past a little fur and a howling problem."  
He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of mine and gave me a crooked smile. As soon as his hand touched mine I felt sparks but before I could process anything his hand was retracted and a confused look crossed his face. He cleared his throat and then spoke, "you really don't understand how much it means to me that you're so accepting Kairos, I mean yeah sure the guys don't think a thing about it but its different that you accept me. It makes me believe that there is hope for me afterall."  
"there is always hope for you Remus. You give me hope just by being you. Now where are those scummy friends of ours? Howcome your alone out here?"  
"padfoot and Prongs are out pulling some prank on some unsuspecting girls right now. Poor girls. It's untelling what will happen to them. I was feeling depressed and already starting to be affected by the moon so I came in for a drink."  
"are you gonna be okay tonight? I hate the thought of you running around the woods by yourself."  
"well pad and prongs will be with me, to try and keep me gettin into any trouble And from going back to the castle or hogsmeade. I hate they have to sacrifice their night for me but they say they don't care."  
"you know they wouldn't have it any other way...they're both stubborn gits." we laughed about my statement about the gits and talked for a while longer. It was starting to get dark and I could tell Remus was getting anxious and wary about tonight. I hated to see him on full moon days. He was always so gloomy and moody. I tried to cheer him up by telling my crappy jokes, he only found humor in the crappiness of them though.  
We ate dinner at the 3broomsticks since we had stayed there talking so long and it was already dark outside. James and Sirius came an ate dinner with us there trying to hide from any teachers that may have caught them doing their prank. They still hadn't told me what the prank had been but they looked mighty suspicious. And apparently they weren't going to get away with it because just then Professor Laxly, the runes teacher came into the 3broomsticks and examined the entire room. Professor Laxley always kind of creeped me out. He was a cool guy and a good teacher but he just had this aura about him that spelled TROUBLE. I guess that's how the future pad and prongs might look. I giggled to myself about the image in my mind of a Laxley-like Sirius and James. It was a hilarious image. Everybody at our table glared at me when I giggled. I guess they thought I was laughing because they were about to get caught. If they only knew what was going on in my head they wouldn't have given me that look. But just when I was about to defend my case, Laxleys gray eyes landed on our table. He smirked and made a bee-line for our corner of the room.  
"Trying to not get caught, eh? Black? Potter? Grey?"  
"whoa there Laxley. I've been with Remus and the gryffindor girls here all day. I ain't done anything you're trying to accuse me of."  
"That true, Remus?"  
"Yes she's been with me."  
"k Grey, you're free and take Lupin with you. As for Black and Potter, detention, NOW, in my office."  
When he said the boys had detention now I glanced at Sirius and James, they were flipping out but keeping it disguised from Laxley. I knew they were freaking cause if they had detention now, no one would be with Remus, seeing as Remus would be changing within the hour when the moon rose into view. Laxley snapped his fingers and I got up out of the booth to let Sirius out. He looked at me pleading for help. I leaned over and whispered to him, "I'll try and take care of him."  
"Kai, it's too dangerous for you. the best you could do would be to watch him from the air. We'll try to get away from detention as quick as we can."  
"ahem, Mr. Black, are you coming? You don't want to have detention all night do you?"  
"No, sir."  
"Very well. Good evening Ms. Grey, Mr. Lupin"  
Laxley turned on his heel and headed out of the buildig with Sirius and James in tow. As soon as they left, Remus and I went outside and went to the edge of the forest.  
"Kai, I have to go now. I got a few minutes before I change, I can feel it. You need to go. I'll be okay."  
"I'm not leaving you Remus. There is one thing that you don't know about me yet. Nobody knows this about me but it's time you know, so I can help you tonight. I won't leave you alone out here."  
"You mind telling me now?"  
"No can do. I can't tell you where people can see us. We need to go into the forest first. Come on."  
I grabbed Remus's hand and smiled at him. I could feel things changing between us in that instant. We walked into the woods about a half a mile and Remus turned toward me.  
"okay Kai. This is as far as we need to go right now. I can feel the change and I still don't know if it's safe for you to be here or not."  
"Geez Remy, give bird girl some credit. Even if I didn't have another secret I'm pretty sure my bird kicking butt could take care of a werewolf." I stretched out my wings to full length. "these beauties aren't just for graceful flying. They can kick butt too you know." He laughed at that but gave me a serious expression. "Okay okay, I'll show you. Don't think that it's not that I didn't trust you guys to tell you about this. It's just something I don't tell anybody about."  
Remus eyed me suspiciously but then nodded. "you have my word I won't think differently about you after today. Well, maybe a little differently," he was then standing close to me and gave me a little peck on the lips. He smiled at me and I could feel myself turning a shade red.  
"That kind of different would be fine," I smiled at him. I took a step back and folded my wings in. I looked to the sky and concentrated on my tiger form. In an instant I felt my body erupt and change into a tiger. I was then standing infront of Remus and on all fours. I looked back over my shoulder and seen my long white body and the black stripes draping around my back and body down to my tail. I looked down and seen my massive paw with it's log claws. I chanced a glance at Remus and he was smiling at me. I knocked his smile off quick though. I pounced on him and knocked him on his back and stood over him looking him in the eyes, my crystal blue ones gazing in his green ones. I chuffed once and gave a yowl. His smirk was definitely gone now and he was actually a bit scared. This kind of reminded me of that scene in the Lion King where Nala knocks Simba over. I tried to smile but when i did I know he just saw my saber teeth. His expression had changed to a look of fear mixed with uncertainty. I licked his entire face then and jumped off of him. He got up and looked at me with his smile back.  
"I must say Kai, that was certainly not what I was thinking was going to happen. I can't believe you're a natural Animagi. You didn't even have to use your wand to change. Just so you know, I'm perfectly okay with it. Tigers are actually one of my favorite animals." He then looked up and could see the moon coming off the top of the mountain. He looked me in the eye and said, " here we go." He then collapsed onto the forest floor and gave a yell. In a matter of seconds there was a huge half wolf half human creature infront of me. Yes it was Remus but only a sliver of what you could see was actually Remus, the eyes barely looked like his. They had deepened in color and dilated more. The wolf took one look at my tiger self and crouched down in a fighting position and howled. He then lowered his snout and showed his teeth trying to intimidate me. This was no longer Remus looking at me, it was an animal. I tried to change my human mindset to be more animalistic to protect both me and Remus. I got myself into a Position for defense if he should attack me. I stood, low to the ground, and gave him my loudest growling roar (which is pretty fearsome, i think i scared myself a bit) and showed my teeth and he turned and ran into the forest. I followed suit keeping on his tail to make sure he didn't go where he didn't need to. 


End file.
